


Jealousy

by Nekoni



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cunnilingus, Dimileth has literally brought my writing back from the dead, Dimitri has a rough time, Emotional, F/M, Feral Dimitri, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Trauma, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoni/pseuds/Nekoni
Summary: Dimitri struggles with his emotions, especially when it comes to his beloved Professor.





	Jealousy

Dimitri would be the first to admit that he didn’t have a great handle on his emotions. If the past 5 years were any indication, he felt too much, too often.

The ghosts haunting him would make him feel guilt and self-loathing and could often send him into a tailspin he found was hard to recover from. Whereas with his recent engagement to his former Professor, he felt so happy that he could burst. Apparently even in his academy days, it was hard to miss how infatuated he had been with her, as Sylvain was always quick to tease him about.

Of course with how strongly he loved Byleth came other emotions that he often felt ashamed of. The top-most of which had been jealously.

The first time he felt it crawl down his spine was back in the academy, after he had started to learn more about Byleth. The first time she smiled at him he could very well feel his heart jump into his throat and he foolishly let out an admission of how much he loved it. He felt stupid afterwards saying that her smile had been magnificent, what could she even have thought of him after something like that?

He couldn’t stop thinking about her after that, every time she came (unbidden) to his mind he could always feel his heart speed up and his face start to feel hot. It wasn’t until the ball that those emotions turned sour.

When he saw the Professor enter the ball he couldn’t help but stare. She wasn’t wearing anything out of the ordinary, just her regular clothes, but when he saw her it almost seemed as if the party got brighter and the air was suddenly sucked out of the room. That was until Claude deftly made his way through the crowd and grabbed her hand with a wink, pulling her onto the dance floor.

His throat got tight at the scene and he felt his fists clench. Who was Claude to be the first to dance with the Professor? He was the house leader and she was the Professor of HIS class. He should have been the first one to dance with her.

Those dark thoughts clouded his mind until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see a girl from another class shyly asking him to dance. He slipped on his tried and true mask of a noble prince and graciously accepted, grabbing her hand and leading the blushing girl to the dance floor, but his thoughts were never far off from his Professor.

Later in the night when he had managed to find his way outside, he was both relieved and surprised when Byleth found him. Knowing that she was as uncomfortable at the ball as he was made him feel better about the previous events.

By the time the night was over, Dimitri had once again almost came dangerously close to revealing his true feelings, but he was also satisfied that no one had managed to sweep Byleth away. It may have been wishful thinking, but after accidentally telling her they should wish to be together forever, Dimitri could have sworn Byleth had an almost hopeful look in her eyes. He dismissed the notion soon after they parted ways though, there was no way anything could actually work between them as it was. He was a student and she was a Professor, keeping these feelings to himself was better for her and everyone around him.

Soon after the ball everything seemed to escalate until it felt like Dimitri’s mind was starting to rip at the seams. When the enemy started to reveal itself as having connections to the Duscur calamity and by extension the death of his family at Remire Village, he felt something inside him start to crack and splinter. The ghosts that had only been haunting him in his nightmares as of late started to rear their heads in full force. He could hear their whispers now in the waking daylight, when he was in class and on missions, and even when Byleth was spending time with him.

He chided himself on losing sight of what he had been planning for so long. Just because he was enjoying his time at the academy didn’t mean he should have stopped searching for his family’s killer and exacting the revenge he craved.

That was until Jeralt met his untimely demise by the hands of his, no, their enemy. When Byleth fell into despair, Dimitri couldn’t help but feel an even deeper connection to her. He swore to himself that he would help her avenge Jeralt’s death. They had a common goal now and his need to destroy the enemy for her sake as well as his overshadowed everything.

Of course, everyone in the academy was hit by the sudden death of Jeralt. Many students also sought out Byleth to offer words of support or comfort her in their own way. It was when Dimitri caught Slyvain alone with Byleth that a familiar rage rose inside him again.

Their class had ended early for the day, as Byleth was clearly not in the right mindset for teaching. Everyone in the Blue Lions had offered their support or given her small tokens of sympathy. Mercedes and Annette had given her a batch of sweets while Dedue had made sure to leave a bundle of flowers on her desk to put on Jeralt’s grave. One by one Byleth had kindly nodded at her students and thanked them for their support until everyone had left.

Dimitri wanted to talk to Byleth alone, but had been pulled away by Dedue for weeding duty. He didn’t want to make a fuss and went along without complaint.  
Half was through the task though Dedue noticed how distracted Dimitri seemed and urged the young lord to leave him to do the rest. He tried to protest but Dedue knew him too well and he ended up making a beeline back to the classroom in the hope that Byleth would still be there.

Fortunately, she was, but as soon as he entered the room, he was struck frozen at the scene in front of him. Sylvain was leaning in close to their Professor and holding her hand. He said something to her before pulling her forward abruptly into a tight embrace. She pulled back quickly but not before Dimitri’s vision was clouded with red.  
Before he knew it, he had rushed forward and pulled Sylvain off Byleth, much to both parties surprise at his appearance.

“Your highness?! Wha-“ Sylvain spluttered catching the look of pure rage on Dimitri’s face. Dimitri chanced a look at Byleth, who looked uncharacteristically surprised as well and quickly composed himself.

“...Sylvain, I know of your tendencies, but what you did to the Professor is completely inappropriate! Especially with what she’s going through!” Dimitri chided, trying to keep his emotions from overtaking him. The fact that both Sylvain and Byleth had seen him slip had been dangerous. He needed to put his mask back in place in order to achieve his goals.

“I was just offering our dear Professor some comfort,” Sylvain tried to explain with a shrug. At Dimitri's sour look though the young man sighed and turned to bow at Byleth.

“I’m sorry for overstepping Professor,” he said with a charming smile. Byleth looked slightly disgruntled, but her face remained impassive and she nodded at Sylvain before excusing herself. She collected the flowers on her desk and nodded at Dimitri on her way out, closing the door behind her.

Sylvain whirled on Dimitri, a sparkle in his eye.

“What on Earth was that?” he said, a giddy edge to his voice. Dimitri scoffed, not wanting to deal with his old friend at this moment.

“I should be the one asking you that,” Dimitri said, his brows drawing together.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so upset before. I figured you had a thing for the Professor, but that-“ Dimitri cut Sylvain off before he could finish.

“I don’t have time for this right now Sylvain. Just don’t try that again, clearly the Professor was uncomfortable,” he said quickly before rushing out of the room before Sylvain could stop him.

Dimitri kept walking until he reached the confines of his room. His breath whooshed out of him and he clutched his chest, a burning feeling making his heart feel tight. He felt like he wanted to destroy all the furniture in his sight until this feeling left his body. It was maddening how strongly he felt after seeing Byleth interact with someone like that.

He wanted to be the only one to hold her close like that. To hold her hand in his own and pull her close, run his fingers through her hair and even...kiss her.

The thought struck him and rapidly developed into more. He imagined it was him with the Professor instead of Sylvain and they were the only ones left in the classroom. He would empathize with her about their mutual loss and before he knew it, she would throw herself in his arms. He would hug her tightly to him and when she looked into his eyes he couldn't stop himself from leaning down to kiss her. What started as a chaste kiss would soon develop into something more passionate and he would begin to kiss and suck at her slender neck before reaching her shapely breasts. They would overfill his hands and he could imagine her pressing into him, urging him on with a breathy moan.

Dimitri felt short of breath as he sat on his bed and fumbled with his pants, the head of his erection straining against the fabric. He had never done this before with thoughts of the Professor in his head, it was shameful, but he couldn’t stop his hand from wrapping around his cock and starting to pump once it was freed from its confines. The thoughts burned through his head, getting more and more erotic the more he fisted his shaft.

He would pull her top down until her breasts spilled over and would waste no time laving each hardened nipple with his tongue. He imagined pushing her back until the backs of her legs hit the desk and he pushed her legs apart, forcing her to sit. She would be as out of her mind with pleasure as he was and begging for more. He would thrust himself against her a few times before lifting her up to slide her shorts and everything in the way down her legs and throw them aside. He could imagine feeling how wet she was with his fingers before plunging them inside her, all the while still licking and kneading her breasts. Soon she would beg him for more than his fingers and he’d quickly release his cock from his pants and waste no time fitting himself inside her waiting depths. She would be so tight and so good around his cock it would drive him crazy.

Dimitri was panting as images of Byleth moaning wildly ran through his mind and finally with one final hard pull he felt himself release all over his hand with a low moan, her name falling from his lips unbidden.

He took a few minutes to recover and soon felt shame and guilt wash over him. He was no better than Sylvain, maybe even worse. He didn’t have the Professor’s best interest at heart, he was just as much of a beast as any other man. Sylvain probably really was only trying to comfort their Professor, while he only had ulterior motives in his mind.

Brusquely he grabbed a nearby cloth and cleaned himself up, trying to push his Professor out of his mind. He wouldn’t do this again he swore to himself. It was for the best.

It wasn’t until Byleth cleaved the sky with her sword and took her revenge that Dimitri was once again struck by her beauty and fierceness. When she passed out shortly after the battle, he quickly made sure to be the one who would carry her back to Garreg Mach. He made sure to distance himself immediately after though, not wanting to be swept away by his emotions once again, much to Sylvain’s amusement.

Then it happened, Edelgard was revealed to be the one who had destroyed everything Dimitri held dear and soon after he focused on his revenge with an almost single-minded fervour. That was until Byleth went missing after the battle against the Empire outside the Monastery. Even in the worst of his nightmares, Dimitri hadn’t considered losing his Professor. It felt like a bucket of cold water had been dumped over him, numbness quickly enveloping him until it felt like he was submerged in frozen water. Even pleas from his classmates weren’t enough to snap him out of it, in fact he could barely hear them over the ghosts screaming in his head.

He spent nearly every waking hour searching the battlefield where Byleth had last been seen, turning over every bit of rubble in the hopes that at least if he could find her body he could have some closure.

At first the others helped him search but soon they left to deal with their own problems and it was just him and Dedue, the quiet man always keeping a wary eye on the Prince’s decent into madness, but even he couldn't stop Dimitri's fall. It was out on that empty battlefield that Imperial soldiers found him and Dedue and arrested them for crimes against the Empire.

Dimitri didn’t know how much time he spent in that godforsaken hole of a prison before Dedue was able to break him out. He remembered it in quick snaps. Dedue pulling him up and shoving a bloodied lance into his hands, running into a handful of guards and getting into a fight that resulted in a burning pain lancing through his right eye as one of the soldier hit him with a concealed dagger. He remembered Dedue stabbing the man and screaming at him to run, pushing the Prince until his feet obeyed and he ran until his legs burned with pain and the castle slowly faded into the distance.

He didn’t remember passing out in the forest, but woke up curled in a ball under an awning created by a large tree’s roots. He was covered in blood and quickly realized he was alone. Dimitri felt a scream welling up in his throat as he realized Dedue had sacrificed himself for him. Hot tears fell onto his clenched hands, but he held his voice in knowing that he might not be alone for long. He wasn’t that far from the castle he just escaped from after all. His hand tenderly reached up to his right eye, feeling it crusted with dried blood and sealed shut. He quickly realized that it had become useless and ripped the bottom of his dirty shirt to create a makeshift bandage. He checked the rest of his body, but found only superficial cuts and bruising.

Dimitri must have dropped his makeshift spear in his escape, but he knew that he’d be able to procure a new weapon soon. The last thing he would be doing was running away from the Empire. Now they truly had taken every last thing from him that kept him holding on all this time, there was nothing left for him now but revenge.

From then on Dimitri felt as if the only voices that could really reach him were the ones in his head. Time passed but he had no way of keeping track of it. The only way he could tell anything had changed was when he outgrew his clothes and his hair started to grow down into his good eye. He went from place to place, killing and pillaging any imperial soldiers he could find, and savouring the vengeance of every neck snapped, every chest caved in. Dedue, the Professor and his family most likely suffered far worse and he was more than happy to pay it back in spades.

Time drifted on and the ghosts screamed at him every waking second. It was all he could hear and it had become his whole world. He sometimes idly wondered why Byleth and Dedue had not joined into the ringing voices of his long dead relatives and friends, but he quickly dismissed it as he found his next kill.

Eventually he found himself back at where everything had started, Garreg Mach. It had long been abandoned, but apparently, there were still small groups of thieves and brigands about that he could entertain himself with. He quickly worked his way through the monastery, dispatching everyone he came across. When finally he had claimed the area as his, he staked out a spot in the old goddess tower. He knew that the more time he spent there, the more he would remember the times he spent with the Professor, but he couldn't bring himself to leave. The memories were bittersweet, but they were something he could cling on to that didn't resonate with pain. The ghosts never let him indulge for too long though, and antagonized him until he focused once again on his revenge, killing anyone that entered the building.

Dimitri didn't keep track of how long he was there, sleeping fitfully until one night he became aware of the crunch of footsteps just outside. He held his position, ready if another thief had the bright idea to try and rob him. When the sunlight started to filter in through the window Dimitri felt his breath catch in his throat. Standing half in the shadow was Byleth.

So she really had died. This illusion of her only proved that she had joined the legion of ghosts haunting him. He stared at her right up until she reached her hand out to him. He broke eye contact with her and moved to get up, brushing away her hand only to feel her grab his arm to help him up anyway. He jerked back, the contact felt heavy and real and he blinked at her.

“You...?! It can’t be, you’re alive?!” Dimitri exclaimed, staring at Byleth with wide eyes. She nodded, stepping forward to touch him again, but he jerked back as if scalded. If she touched him again he didn’t know what he would do and it scared him.

He immediately jumped to the worst conclusion, because from what he had learned there were no good outcomes when it came to his life. He accused her of being an Imperial spy and she explained what had happened to her in her quiet but steadfast way. It was almost unbelievable that she had actually been asleep of all things for 5 years, but Byleth has always been, if nothing else, honest, sometimes to a fault.  
He also reasoned that if she was going to kill him she would have had no trouble doing so. She had always been a spectacle to watch on the battlefield, dodging almost every last arrow or parry thrown her way and having no trouble paying it back with deadly force. She could be a one person army with no trouble.

And so she followed him, even with his warnings to stay out of his way. He wanted to feel more at her return, but the ghosts crowded in his head, muffling every emotion he had but that of guilt and suffering. Even when all his old friends and classmates returned to them and Gilbert and Rodrigue also joined the small army that was beginning to amass around him, he found nothing much mattered but finding Edelgard and killing her.

Everyday Byleth came to visit him, even after he rebuffed her at every occasion. Sometimes she would just stand by him for awhile without saying a single word. He would always try to ignore her and any time she would try to touch him he would pull away. He couldn’t stand any sort of kindness sent his way, it felt pitying and when Byleth touched him it felt like flames igniting under his skin. He didn’t want to dwell on it, but it unnerved him.

When Dimitri heard a scuffle start near him one day he felt an old familiar emotion creep up on him once again. It looked as if Felix had stopped Byleth from going over to Dimitri that day. He had her arm in his grip and his voice was beginning to rise as Byleth continued to shake her head at the swordsman. Dimitri could vaguely make out what the black haired man was saying.

“There’s no need for this, the boar clearly made his choice!” Felix said, beginning to get angry, his brows drawn together in worry. She shook her head once again, looking as unperturbed as usual.

“Thank you for caring Felix, but I’m perfectly aware of what I’m doing,” Byleth stated, her voice even and calm. This seemed to upset him further.

“You’re already devoting so much of your time to the war efforts, it’s a waste of effort to try and get through to him right now Professor,” he started to pull on her arm despite Byleth standing her ground, “Come on-“

Before Dimitri could register what he was doing he felt himself nearly crushing Felix’s arm as he wrenched him away from Byleth.

“Agh- Boar! Let go-!” Felix yelled, grappling first with Dimitri’s hold, but then reaching for his sword when he realized he was unmovable. Before things could escalate further, Byleth stepped in front of him.

“Dimitri, I need to you let go,” she said softly, placing her hand on top of the one gripping Felix so tightly. He seemed to jolt back to his senses at her touch, letting go quickly. He looked at her before shifting his gaze to a rattled Felix, who was gripping his arm. Everything was quiet for a moment before Byleth took a step towards Dimitri.

“Dimitri-“she began, but by that time he had already gone back into his own headspace and turned, striding out of the chapel quickly. She sighed and turned back to Felix, who was still warily eyeing where Dimitri had departed.

“Come now, let's get that looked at,” Byleth said, placing a hand on Felix’s shoulder and leading him out. He followed reluctantly, his words drying up after Dimitri’s outburst.

Dimitri had soon found that he had walked to his old room, his mind following the familiar steps without thinking. His head had gone blank when he intervened between Felix and Byleth and when she had touched his hand all he could see was serene pale green eyes and hear nothing but blissful quiet as the ghosts receded.

Now however the ghosts had come back even worse, clawing into his brain and bringing with it a burning anger. He knew partly that this feeling was because of what just happened, and he acted on what he didn’t 5 years ago, tearing into what was left of the furniture in the room, breaking everything in sight.

By the time he was done the room was unrecognizable, broken wood and shredded cloth littering the floor. He fell to his knees, his ears ringing before he realized that he was screaming. The rest of the night was sleepless and long.

Dimitri continued to throw himself into battle, trying to quiet the ghosts as much as possible. When the battle at Gronder field finally came, he sought out Edelgard with a wrath that would have scared him 5 years ago but mattered little now. Just as he was about to deal the final blow to her and avenge his fallen loved ones, Hubert swept in and warped the Emperor and himself away.

He had little time to regroup before a girl he didn’t recognize rushed him with a knife. He felt the knife slice into his side and he welcomed it, his failure washing over him. Knowing that he was going to die now was almost a relief. His whole life had been a waste, but at least someone would be able to attain their revenge today, even if it wasn’t him.

He closed his eye, waiting for the killing blow, but nothing came. He opened it as he heard Rodrigue shouting and witnessed the girl plunging the knife into his chest, surprise on her face as the knife found the wrong mark. Everything seemed to slow down as he watched Rodrigue fall at his feet and the girl get cut down by Byleth.

Dimitri was on his knees before he could blink, cradling the man who had been so much like a father to him through his life. He lost yet another loved one and it was all because of his foolishness.

The soldiers had to pry Dimitri away from Rodrigue and much of the journey back to Garreg Mach was a blur. The minute they made it back Dimitri stalked off, finding refuge in a hidden spot of the monastery.

When he finally decided to come out, he had only one thing on his mind, go to Enbarr and find Edelgard. He fully knew it was a suicide mission, but at this point his life was forfeit anyway. He only made it to the stables before Byleth found him. He felt her presence before she spoke.

“Dimitri...where are you going?” She asked quietly, grabbing his hand to stop him from walking away. He tried to pull away, but Byleth held fast.

“Don’t try to stop me, this is something I have to do,” Dimitri said lowly, levelling a glare at the smaller woman.

“I know you’re going to Enbarr Dimitri. Please, this isn’t what Rodrigue would want,” she said, gripping Dimitri’s hand just a bit tighter.

“What do you know of what the dead would want? Rodrigue is gone now. The dead can’t take revenge, but I can, and I will,” Dimitri said, an edge to his voice. He tried to pull away once again, that familiar heat surging through his hand and up his arm.

Byleth suddenly let go before leaning up to grip Dimitri’s face in her hands, forcing him to look into her eyes.

“You’re wrong Dimitri, there must be another way and I’ll be here to help you find it. Please, just let me,” she pleaded and Dimitri felt himself snap, the heat from her hands becoming his undoing.

He surged forward, grabbing the back of her head before they hit the wall and sealing his lips over hers. He was out of his mind feeling her lips against his and having her body flush against him. He kissed her mindlessly before he felt her start to reciprocate, opening her mouth and letting him in.

It felt like a dam had split open and was pouring out from him, all his repressed emotions rushing out all at once and all focused on the woman in front of him. He ran his tongue along the inside of her mouth and reached down to pull her legs up and around his waist. Byleth took the hint and wrapped her legs around him, her hand reaching up to fist in his hair, her tongue pushing against his.

He bucked his hips against her core, growling when his armour got in the way. He pulled away, reaching down and snapping the plates apart with brute strength. Both he and Byleth gasped when his clothed erection ground against her. He kissed the corner of her mouth and started working his way down, chuffing in annoyance as her collar got in the way. The buttons popped off one by one as he ripped it off and immediately began to nip and suck at her neck, determined to leave as many marks as he could. He ripped his gauntlets off before cupping her breasts and continuing to rock against her. Byleth was panting now, her head thrown back as she thrust her hips against his, also eager for more stimulation.

Byleth for the most part was quieter than he had imagined she would be all those years ago, but every sharp gasp and sigh drove him forward, eager to hear more. He rubbed over her clothed nipples with his fingers, feeling them harden under his touch and soon a dull ripping sound met Byleth’s ears as he tore her top in half, just enough to free her breasts. His mouth soon followed and he sucked at her breast, his other hand coming up to knead the other.  
He was pulled back by Byleth’s hand in his hair soon after though as she rasped out, “-Dimitri now.”  
He understood and quickly tore through the laces of his pants to release his erection. Byleth reached down to undo the buttons on her shorts, but Dimitri batted her hands away, tearing the fabric apart like the rest of her garments until her flesh was revealed to him. She reached between them to line up Dimitri’s cock with her dripping pussy and he choked on a gasp.

“Prof-“ he was cut off by a kiss from the woman in his grasp.

“Byleth,” she corrected as she jutted her hips forward, and he finally started to sink into her. It took one more deep thrust from him and he was fully sheathed inside of her. He groaned and she moaned lowly, his length being much bigger than she expected.

“...B-Byleth, I can’t stop,” Dimitri rasped before grabbing her ass and starting a devastating rhythm, fast and deep. Byleth could do nothing but hold on as he filled her over and over. Her hand scrambled between them to rub over her clit, needing just a bit more to make it to her impending orgasm.

Dimitri noticed, and pulled her hand out of the way, fumbling between them until his thumb found the nub at her apex where they met. He was satisfied at her sharp gasp and felt himself getting close fast.

“I’m- soon!” was all he could manage, hoping that she was right there with him.

“Me too,” she panted out, bringing her hand up to cup his face and bringing her lips to his in a sloppy kiss.

His rhythm began to falter and hit a spot in Byleth that finally sent her over the edge, her inner walls spasming around him and kicking off his orgasm a second later.

He held her to him tightly as he spent himself inside her, his lips never leaving hers as they began to come down from their high. His arms were starting to go numb from holding her up for so long and he pulled out of her soon after. She winced as he placed her shaking legs back on the ground.

As he looked down at her he had to marvel at what a mess he had made. Her clothes were all torn, there were scraps of metal that used to be his armour littering the ground at their feet and Byleth looked more than a little dazed.

She stumbled and Dimitri quickly grabbed her before she fell. She chuckled, smiling up at him and taking his breath away.

“We’re a mess, aren’t we?” She said, holding on to his arms.

“I don’t care,” he said, unclipping his large cloak and throwing it over Byleth. He discretely tucked himself back into his pants before scooping her into his arms, making sure the cloak covered her entirely.

“I’ll bring you back to your room. We should talk,” he said and Byleth nodded, a blush spreading over her face at the gesture.

Somehow they had managed to avoid any onlookers on the way back and Dimitri made sure to lock the door behind him before gently placing Byleth on her bed.

“Dimitri-“ She began before he held up a hand to stop her.

“Before you begin I want to apologize. I shouldn’t have done such a thing to you, especially in such a place-“

"There’s no need to apologize. If I hadn’t wanted it I would have told you as much. Of course you’re definitely responsible for the replacement of my clothes, I doubt I’ll be able to wear these again,” Byleth said gesturing to the wreckage of her clothes. She got up, flashing her naked body and he looked away with a flush on his face. He still wasn’t used to such intimate displays.

When he looked back she had changed into what looked like lounge wear, plain black shorts and a black turtle neck shirt with a panel cut out just above her chest.

“Yes of course,” Dimitri muttered, a flush still prominent over his face before he continued, “I suppose I’m also apologizing for how I’ve acted these past few months. I didn’t realize how much I’ve been bottling up all these years. The ghosts...they’ve been haunting me for as long as I can remember, but when you’re here...well they seem to recede, even if it’s just for awhile.”

“Dimitri, I’m glad that I can help. When I first met you again after all that time...it hurt. I was worried I wouldn’t be able to get you back again,” Byleth said, her voice wobbling at the end in a way he had never heard. She gasped when he swept forward and picked her up as if she weighed nothing before sitting her across his lap and wrapping his arms around her.

“I’m not used to being close to someone like this, but I want to try. Having you near like this, I admit, it’s something I’ve thought about for a long time...” Dimitri trailed off, burying his face in her hair.

“Ah, so I wasn’t imagining things back then. I had a feeling that you were overprotective with me back in the academy,” Byleth stated, moving her head to look back into Dimitri’s good eye. His embarrassment was palpable and she couldn’t help but think how cute this tall brutish man could be. Deep inside he truly was the same person that she knew in the academy.

“Then you noticed my despicable behaviour. I shouldn’t have acted like that, feeling like I had some right to who you were with. I truly hate that side of myself,” he said, scowling. He blinked as she leaned up to press her lips against his in a small peck.

“Nonsense, even if you had those feelings you clearly realized that you shouldn’t push them. Overprotectiveness in small doses isn’t entirely unwanted,” she said with a sly smirk, “maybe I wanted you to steal me away.”

It took a few moments as her words ran through his mind in a loop until the meaning finally clicked. Before Byleth realized what was happening, she had been pushed down into the sheets, an eager Prince kissing her insistently.

“Wait! Let me take these off normally!” Byleth insisted before more of her clothes were reduced to scraps as Dimitri went to show her exactly how much he appreciated her words.

From the moment Dimitri allowed himself to make connections again, the war took a turn for the better, the morale of his army and his people skyrocketing at finally having their King back.

Dimitri slowly returned to himself with the gentle guidance of his beloved former Professor. He still had rough patches, but most nights now he spent with Byleth, who would hold him as the worst of his nightmares passed. He always made sure to pay her back for being so patient with him.

Dedue’s return also sparked joy and hope in him. That maybe he wasn’t as much of a failure as he first thought and now he could truly call Dedue his friend and not just a loyal retainer.

For the time being Dimitri and Byleth agreed that their relationship was to be kept quiet, at least until the end of the war. Although many of their comrades murmured speculations about the two, especially since most days they would arrive together to war meetings and word had it that Dimitri was often found leaving Byleth’s quarters in the morning, they continued to deflect and avoid questions about their relationship.

Even after Dimitri proposed to Byleth and she accepted with as much fervour as he did, they decided to hold off the announcement until Dimitri was officially coronated.

The day of the coronation was chaotic, maids and servants alike rushing around to make sure everything was perfect. Dimitri had been outfitted in a crisp cream coloured suit with blue and golden accents and a long blue silk cape. He had never worn anything so fancy since he was a child, preferring to wear moderate clothing that was closer to a soldier than a noble.

He insisted on a break before the coronation began as the tailors and maids fussed with the final touches on his outfit. They relented, insisting the break only be brief, as he was needed to do some last minute adjustments.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he made his way into the hall, especially perking up when he spotted pale green hair peeking out from around the corner at the end of the hall. He strode towards Byleth, noticing, as she came into sight that she was similarly wearing a cream coloured garment, but hers was a long flowing dress with golden accents, a cape, and a large stiff collar, similar to the outfit she had taken to wearing on the battlefield but with an elegant edge.

However he was not pleased to see the Gloucester heir badgering her about something. He did not mind Lorenz, but it could be hassle dealing with the overzealous man who tended to get carried away easily. In fact at the moment the man seemed to be caught up with Byleth’s change of attire, praising her look that was “entirely fitting for a beauty such as herself,” and that she would do the church proud as the new Archbishop.

Byleth was nodding, but her face belied no emotion, even as Lorenz made a flourish and bent to one knee, taking her hand and placing a delicate kiss on the back. Dimitri was starting to get annoyed and decided now would be a good time to interject.

“Byleth, Lorenz! How are you two today?” Dimitri said in a loud boom, startling Lorenz, but Byleth had a look in her eye that told him she had known he was there.

“Oh! Your Highness! Or I should say your Majesty? Congratulations on your coronation today, I’m sure it’ll be a celebration talked about for years to come!” Lorenz said, standing up and bowing towards Dimitri.

“Thank you my friend, I’m glad for your attendance. I hate to cut this conversation short, but I’m in need of the Professor’s help. Would you mind?” Dimitri asked, placing a hand on Byleth’s shoulder. Her eyes widened quizzically at him, but he merely smiled coyly at her before turning his attention back to the purple haired man in front of him.

“Oh but of course. I’m sorry for holding you up Professor, I should join up with Ferdinand and Hilda for the festivities,” Lorenz said, a note of disappointment in his eyes, but he nodded at the two of them before turning to leave. Once he was out of sight Dimitri grabbed Byleth’s hand and started to lead her down the hall.

“What is it that you need help with Dimitri?” Byleth asked as they stopped in front of a door. Dimitri opened it, revealing a small storage area.

“Perfect,” he mumbled to himself before pushing Byleth in and closing the door behind him, shrouding them in darkness.

“Dimitri wha-?” Byleth gasped as he pushed her gently against a nearby wall and fell to his knees in front of her.

“I’m glad I found you before the coronation Beloved,” Dimitri rasped, running his hands up the back of her thighs, causing Byleth to take a sharp intake of breath.

“Ah- we can’t, the coronation,” she breathed out as Dimitri slid his hands around and pulled her undergarments down her legs.

“Seeing you looking so lovely in this dress love, I can’t hold myself back,” he said, lifting the edge of the dress and pushing his head under the silky garment. She felt his breath puff out against the inside of her thigh and shuddered as he followed shortly by his tongue running a burning strip along her skin. A moan fell from her parted lips and her hands pressed against the wall behind her, not being able to find purchase on Dimitri’s head over the slippery fabric.

“Lift your leg,” he instructed, guiding her left leg over his shoulder. His right hand reached back to hold her ass, while his left hand reached forward to part her folds.

“So wet, I love this part of you,” Dimitri rasped, bringing his thumb forward to run over Byleth’s weeping slit before settling over her clit. She released a strangled moan, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth and biting down on her knuckles as Dimitri finally licked a path up her wetness.

“Let me hear you love, it’s only us here,” she heard his muffled voice before he dug in in earnest, sucking at her folds and thrusting his tongue inside of her. Byleth let out a long and low moan, her breath catching as Dimitri moved his thumb and began to suck harshly on her clit, tapping his tongue on it in staccato intervals.

“D-Dima-ahhh,” Byleth groaned, thrusting her hips forward into his waiting mouth. Soon he introduced his fingers, slowly pushing one in and, after finding that it slid in smoothly, added another one in between thrusts. Byleth was panting now, Dimitri’s name falling brokenly from her mouth between moans.

Dimitri felt a familiar fluttering around his fingers as Byleth’s inner muscles began to tighten up and curled his fingers upward to massage the spot he knew always sent her over. It didn’t fail this time either and Byleth grabbed the back of his head through her dress, holding him there as she rode out her orgasm. He continued to lick over her sensitive nub and thrust his fingers until he felt Byleth pushing his head away instead of towards her.

“My dear, are you trying to incapacitate me before the coronation?” Byleth gasped out as Dimitri pulled her undergarments back in place and slid out from under her dress.

“The thought of not being able to touch you until long after the day was over was unacceptable Beloved,” Dimitri said with a smile, leaning down to kiss her passionately, “may I ask a favour though?”

“After that you can have anything you want,” Byleth said with a chuckle, reaching forward to return the favour, but Dimitri moved out of her way.

“I wanted to announce our engagement today,” he said and he could see the whites of Byleth’s eyes as they grew wider in surprise.

“I thought we were going to wait until after your were crowned king?” She asked, reaching up to cup the side of his face. He leaned in to her touch, placing his hand over hers.

“I know that’s what we discussed but...” he trailed off, his brows knitting together, “I can’t say I’m thrilled at all the attention you’re getting.”

Byleth blinked and then let out a small laugh, “you mean to say the new King of Faerghus is jealous?”

She heard Dimitri huff and couldn’t help another laugh from erupting from her.

“I-I just don’t want any more of these nobles getting it in their head that they can whisk you away!” he said with another huff and Byleth could imagine the bright blush burning up to his ears. She smiled and pulled at his neck to bring him down to kiss her again. He followed with no hesitation and would have deepened the kiss if Byleth didn’t pull away.

“You know for a soon to be King you’re awfully silly. I would never leave you, especially for someone like Lorenz. I don’t mind if you announce our engagement right this minute if you want, I’m ready to marry you any time,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting out a yelp of surprise as Dimitri embraced her and lifted her off her feet.

“I truly don’t deserve you. I love you so much,” he said and she felt his smile as he left kisses all over her face.

“You deserve this and more. I love you too my dear,” Byleth said in between kisses. She was set back down on her feet a moment later and Dimitri opened the door, walking out hand in hand with Byleth.

“Wait, what about you?” Byleth asked with a raised brow, trying to pull him to a stop and pointedly looking down at him. He flushed, but continued to walk with her.

“Later, right now it’s of utmost importance that I alert the organizers that there will be a slight change to the coronation today,” Dimitri said, a clear mission in his mind. Byleth sighed but went along with him, intertwining their fingers together as they walked.

Dimitri definitely always let his feelings get the better of him, sometimes to a single-minded degree, but Byleth couldn’t help but love that and everything else about him.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in awhile, so I hope this turned out alright! This game and pairing really did bring my writing back from the dead lol. These two make me so soft.


End file.
